Back in Creature Time: Day of the Dodo
"Back in Creature Time: Day of the Dodo," A.K.A. "Back In Creature Time – Go Dodo Go, Part 1" and various other names, is the 25th episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 8, 2014. Wild Kratts|website=KET|accessdate=February 11, 2018}} Overall, it is the 91st episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. On July 7, 2014, "Back in Creature Time: Day of the Dodo," along with "Back in Creature Time: Tasmanian Tiger," premiered in a Wild Kratts special called Back in Creature Time. In the episode, Aviva unveils the Time Trampoline, a trampoline-shaped machine that permits time travel. The Kratt brothers and Koki use it to travel to Mauritius Island in the 1600s to see dodos. There, they learn a little about dodos and even save several dodos from becoming the next meal of an ancestor of Chef Gourmand. Meanwhile, inventor Zach Varmitech spies on the Wild Kratts. After realizing that Aviva invented a time-travel machine, he heads to the Tortuga to take a closer look at it. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers head to the American Museum of Natural History (AMNH) in New York City, where they find skeletal remains of extinct mammals on display in the Hall of Primitive Mammals. After explaining several of the mammals, they ask their "What if?" question, and the show transitions into the animated segment. The Kratt brothers are in their Tarsier Creature Power Suits in a Philippine rainforest, doing a checkup on Philippine monkey-eating eagle eggs. They finish the checkup just before the father of the eggs arrives. They hop away and land on Aviva, who takes them back to the Tortuga. After deactivating, the Kratt brothers and Aviva head upstairs into the main room, where a female Philippine eagle is recovering from a broken wing. Aviva and Koki tell their teammates that they need to protect the eagles from going extinct, which causes the Kratt brothers to begin lamenting about never being able to see extinct creatures, and subsequently, they fall into a coma-like trance. However, Aviva sees this as the perfect moment to unveil the Time Trampoline, a trampoline-shaped machine that permits time travel. The Kratt brothers, now out of their trance, want to use the Time Trampoline to head back in time to see extinct creatures. To help them decide with one to see first, they spin a spinner with pictures of extinct creatures on it. Unbeknownst to the Wild Kratts, inventor Zach Varmitech sends one of his Zachbots to spy on the Wild Kratts. The spinner lands on the dodo. Aviva sets the Time Trampoline to take them to early seventeenth-century Mauritius Island, where the dodo was once endemic. She hands the Kratt brothers the Time Trampoline's Remote Trampoline, which is to be used in the past to bring them back to the present. The Kratt brothers, along with Koki, jump and jump, enter the time warp, and successfully land on Mauritius Island after Martin throws down the Remote Trampoline. Not long after, a dodo pecks Martin's face. Martin gives a rock to the dodo, which he names Rocko. Suddenly, they hear a man call out "Land ho! Drop anchor!" The man, who reminds Martin of Chef Gourmand, rows to shore from his sailing ship. He finds dodos and, hoping to make them part of his next meal, stuffs several in a bag. Afterwards, he jumps into his ship's boat and rows back to his ship. To save the dodos, the Kratt brothers activate their Dragonfly Creature Power Suits and fly off to the man's ship. Using a berry, they lure all the dodos out of the ship and into the ship's boat. However, the Kratt brothers realize that they need to get "Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand" away from Mauritius Island forever in order to truly keep the dodos safe. Later, after Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand marks Mauritius Island on a map, Chris erases the mark and instead marks Antarctica. Chris flies away to help Martin pull the ship's boat to shore. After deactivating, the Kratt brothers and Koki jump on the Remote Trampoline and return to the present. Zach, who found out about the Time Trampoline after the Kratt brothers and Koki successfully traveled back in time, arrives in the Philippine rainforest and puts on an invisibility cloak. He enters the Tortuga, where he overhears Aviva mentioning an obvious risk of time travel: getting trapped in time. However, the Kratt brothers are itching to go on another trip to the past. Aviva tells them that they can still make one more trip to the past, and she spins the spinner of extinct creatures to find out which creature to see next. To be continued... The episode transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers are in the AMNH's Hall of Biodiversity. They find a dodo skeleton and replica and explained the extinction of this sepecies. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt (voiced by Chris Kratt) *Martin Kratt (voiced by Martin Kratt) *Aviva Corcovado (voiced by Athena Karkanis) *Koki (voiced by Heather Bambrick) *Jimmy Z (voiced by Jonathan Malen) *Zach Varmitech (voiced by Zachary Bennett) *Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand (voiced by Zachary Bennett) Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. Present *'Philippine Eagle' *Horsfield's Tarsier (called Tarsier) Past *[[Dodo|'Dodo']]: Rocko,Brainio *Dragonfly Live Action videos Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Pig *Dog *Japanese macaque (called macaque monkey) *Goat Mentioned * Gorilla Live Action *Eastern gray squirrel (called Squirrel) *Rock dove (called Pigeon) *Black rhinoceros (called African black rhino) *Ethiopian wolf *Sumatran orangutan (called orangutan) Fossils *Scott's horse (listed as Equus) *''Gomphotherium productum'' *''Toxodon burmeisteri'' *''Blastoceros pampaeus'' *''Megaladapis edwardsi'' (called Megaladapis) *''Smilodon fatalis'' *''Lestodon armatus'' *''Glossotherium robustum'' (called Giant ground sloth) *''Phascolonus gigas'' *Wheatley's ground sloth (listed as Megalonyx wheatleyi) *''Scelidotherium cuvieri'' *''Paraceratherium transouralicum'' (listed as Indricotherium) *''Edaphosaurus pogonias'' *''Ophiacodon retroversus'' *''Hipparion proboscideum'' *American mastodon *Columbian mammoth *Irish elk *Narwhal (listed as Monodon monoceros) Mounted and Preserved Specimens and Models *Indian Ocean oriental sweetlips *Black marlin *Green moray eel *Spotted ratfish *Australian ghostshark *Great cormorant *Snowy owl *Scarlet ibis *Knobbed hornbill *Mantled guereza *fur seal *Salt's dik-dik *Garden dormouse *Common wombat *American alligator *Atlantic puffin *White-nosed coati *Pangolin *European hedgehog *Northern tamandua *Fire-footed rope squirrel *Capybara *Bat *American lobster *Giant panda *Green sea turtle *Tiger *Black-and-white ruffed lemur *Giant squid Key facts and Creature Moments *Hunting and invasive species are often blamed for the extinction of the dodo in the 17th century. *The dodo is a three-foot-tall member of the pigeon family. *The dodo can not fly because there were no predators on the island of Mauritius before the arrival of humans, so dodos evolved to be flightless ground birds without anything to be afraid of. They were also too big, plump, and heavy to fly away. *Dodos eat rocks to help them digest. The rocks sit in the dodo's stomach and help grind up the fruit they eat. *When people first came to the island of Mauritius, dodos were an easy meal for hungry sailors, and people brought other animals to, such as pigs, dogs, and macaque monkeys, which ate dodo eggs and chicks, destroyed dodo habitats, and not long after that, there were no dodos left. Trivia *"Back in Creature Time: Day of the Dodo" marks the first time the Kratt brothers travel to New York City in real life. *The episode's original title was Go Dodo Go. However, at the last minute, it was changed to Day of the Dodo. Despite this, the episode is sometimes referred to the initial title (see above). *The Kratt brothers do not like to hear the word "extinct," and will go into a trance when they do. *Besides the dodo and the Tasmanian tiger (which the Kratts visit in the next episode), the other extinct animals on the spinner of extinct creatures are the Rocky Mountain locust, the golden toad, the baiji, the great auk (which was called an auk penguin in this episode even though it is not related to penguins), ''Megaladapis'' (specifically Megaladapis grandidieri), and the passenger pigeon. **The Megaladapis, the great auk, the Tasmanian tiger, and the golden toad were also shown on the screen when Chris and Martin were figuring out which one they would see first. *In addition to the rhino-dozers from "Let the Rhinos Roll!", the T. Devil security bots from "Tazzy Chris", and the mosquito-bots from "Swamp Dragon"; the other inventions displayed that Zach made include the Runnerbot from "The Amazing Creature Race", the drums carrying the cleaning waste from "Aquafrog", and the Bubble Bot from "Skunked!". *The macaque shown on Chris' creature pod while he explained the extinction of the dodos is the Japanese macaque. However, the crab-eating macaque was the species that was introduced to Mauritius. *Time travel is science fiction because it currently is not possible in real life. Gallery Wk974.png|Chris and Martin in Tarsier Power Martin Scared of Eagle.png|Chris and Martin in Tarsier Power at the edge of the monkey-eating eagle's nest Chris Checking Eggs.png|Chris in Tarsier Power behind a monkey-eating eagle's egg Aviva and Tarsier Bros Getting away from Eagle.png|Aviva trying to escape the monkey-eating eagle Go Aviva,go!.png wk23.png|Chris and Martin in the Tortuga wk24.png|Aviva and a female monkey-eating eagle wk25.png|Chris and Martin in the Tortuga (different scene) wk32.png|Chris and Martin faint after Aviva said "extinct" wk26.png|Aviva holding the fainted Kratts in her arms 10293680 390858124405406 4484220365980155719 o.jpg|Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, and the fainted Kratts wk31.png|The fainted Kratts and Jimmy wk27.png|Fainted Chris wk33.png|Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Zach's Inventions.png|Zach Varmitech walking through his apartment Zach's Inventions 2.png Zach Invisible Cloak.png|Zach's mannequin of himself Bros Dancing.png|Chris and Martin excited to time travel to see dodos Martin and Koki.png|Koki after catching the Remote Trampoline Back in creaturetime.wildkratts.PNG|Chris, Martin, and Koki landing on the island Mauritius in the past Bros and Koki with Rocko.png|Chris, Martin, Koki, and Rocko Chris and Rocko.png|Chris and a dodo WK325 Time-Trampoline-Part-1.png|Chris and Martin offering a rock to Rocko Gourmand.back,in creature,time.01.PNG|Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand Dodo.bird.wildkratts.03.PNG|Three dodos Brainio.png|Dodo nest with dodo chick Chris Counting.png Bros with Dragonfly Discs.png|Chris and Martin holding Dragonfly Power Discs in their hands Wk1000.png|Chris and Martin in Dragonfly Power trying to lift a dodo Dragonfly Chris.png Bros Pulling Rope.png|Chris and Martin in Dragonfly Power pull Gourmand's boat with the dodos to the coast Screen Shot 2017-05-01 at 5.51.54 PM.png|Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand frozen Crew Pile.png|The Wild Kratts all piled over each other References Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes set in Asia Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Episodes with villains Category:Special episodes Category:Season Three Episodes